


Foul Weather

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreamwidth RPG, M/M, Slipping away, They are brats, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf!Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Draco hated waiting on people. He promised himself he wouldn't wait on Blaise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Foul Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! I was inspired and couldn't be bothered to post everything here until tonight. Unbetaed.
> 
> Prompt: Kisses shared under an umbrella.

~*~

Draco flicked his fingers as it started to rain, muttering the umbrella charm under his breath. The Muggles on the street started scurrying toward shelter, and he drummed his fingers against the table as he waited. Patience had never been his strong suit, but he’d give Blaise at least five more minutes. Maybe.

Ten minutes later, the rain was torrential, but at least Draco was dry. He watched raindrops slide down the sides of his shield and plop onto the wet sidewalk.

“Draco!” Blaise caught his eye–he always caught Draco’s eye. It was something he loved and hated in equal measure–and then Blaise was in his space, dry and smelling like leather and looking entirely like he just came out of a calendar shoot for _Werewolf Quarterly_.

“You’re late.” Draco turned away. He wasn’t going to make it easy. He _wasn’t_.

“You know how it is. Mother has encouraged me to be more active on the foundation’s board. Everyone likes to talk, and no one likes to make any sense.” Blaise curled his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. The back of Blaise’s wool coat was getting wet from the rain, so Draco raised his wand higher.

“Like you would know about making sense.” Draco rolled his eyes even though Blaise couldn’t see it. “Shall we? You must be hungry.”

“I am.” Blaise touched Draco’s arm and pulled him around so they were face to face. Blaise looked good, relaxed and cheerful, and even the pangs of guilt Draco normally felt over Blaise’s scars simmered low and almost unnoticeable. “I haven’t seen you all week, Draco. You look good.”

Draco laughed at that. “Like you said, it’s only been a week. I’m not that much of a disaster.”

“Just accept the compliment, will you?”

Draco opened his mouth to argue out of habit and Blaise leaned down, stealing his breath with a more purposeful kiss. Draco’s heart gave a traitorous little shudder that he hated. They lingered, their mouths warm and soft against each other’s, until Draco stepped away to regain some of his composure.

“Shall we?” Draco curled his arm around Blaise’s and tugged him forward, strengthening the umbrella charm so Blaise could have more space, if he wanted.

Blaise didn’t move away. Draco told himself it didn’t matter.

_~*~_


End file.
